A television medium usually adds an interactive session during broadcasting of a video including a broadcasted program to improve the audience rating of the program, improve the quality of the program, or the like. For example, at the same time of broadcasting the program video, description information for describing content such as interaction content and a way of participating in the interaction may be broadcasted; after acquiring the description information, a terminal interacting with it may acquire an interaction page according to the description information, and thereby implementing an interaction operation according to the interaction page. Therefore, how to perform interaction based on a video simply and quickly becomes a problem in urgent need to be solved.
Currently, there are two types of video-based interaction methods as follows:
In the first video-based interaction method, a terminal acquires an interaction instruction related to a video and input by a user by using an input device, and after the interaction instruction is sent, an interaction page matching with the interaction instruction is received and displayed, and an interaction operation is implemented according to the interaction page. One interaction instruction matches with one type of interaction page, and therefore, the received interaction page matching with the interaction instruction is one type of interaction page, and the interaction operation implemented according to the interaction page is also one type of interaction operation.
In the second video-based interaction method, an acquisition manner corresponding to an interaction identification related to a video is determined, an interaction identification is acquired according to the acquisition manner, after the interaction identification is sent, an interaction page matching with the interaction identification is received and displayed, and an interaction operation is implemented according to the interaction page. One interaction identification matches with one type of interaction page, and therefore, the received interaction page matching with the interaction identification is one type of interaction page, and the interaction operation implemented according to the interaction page is also one type of interaction operation.
In the first video-based interaction method, the interaction instruction is input by the user by using the input device, which increases the probability of causing an incorrect interaction instruction due to wrong input, thereby increasing the probability of interaction failure. In the second video-based interaction method, the interaction identification needs to be acquired by using an acquisition manner corresponding to the interaction identification, which increases the complexity of interaction. Moreover, the interaction page received by the first or the second video-based interaction method is the interaction page of one type, so that the interaction operation implemented according to the interaction page is one type of interaction operation, and therefore, the interaction manner is simple, and has a certain interaction limitation.